Welcome to Vocaloid
by AnimeSmash
Summary: A combine school filled with separation. Can two middle schoolers, and three high schoolers can that by creating a music group that has to be kept secret from the school? Rating may go up later.
1. Author's Note

**I DO NOT own Vocaloid (but I do own the picture this time. (I know, shocking))**

* * *

Author's Note

 **Just a quick author's note before the story starts. I bumped down the ages. So I'm here to show you ages, grades (I'm doing grades like how they work in America. I don't know about other countries), and names**

 **Rin Kagamine:**

 **Age: 14**

 **Relationships: Len Kagamine (brother)**

 **Grade: 8th**

 **Len Kagamine:**

 **Age: 14**

 **Relationships: Rin Kagamine (sister)**

 **Grade: 8th**

 **Kaito Shion:**

 **Age: 17**

 **Relationships: Luka (girlfriend)**

 **Grade: 11th**

 **Luka Megurine:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Relationships: Kaito Shion (boyfriend), Miku Hatsune (cousin)**

 **Miku Hatsune:**

 **Age: 15**

 **Relationship: Luka Megurine (cousin)**

 **Grade: 10th**

 **This is just to clear confusion, please enjoy Chapter 1 when it comes out.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	2. New Year

**I DO NOT own Vocaloid (but I do own the picture this time. (I know, shocking))**

 **A/N- I'm switching P.O.V.'s a lot in this story, but it's easy to tell who's it is**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Year

 **7:15 at the Kagamine house**

It was 7:15. An alarm went off, blaring through the entire house. One sleepy fourteen-year old girl slowly crawls out the bed, shuts of the alarm, and turns on the lights. "C'mon Brother. We need to get ready for school." the girl sighed as her younger, twin brother rolled over and groaned. "Do I have to? I don't like our school anyway. So what's the point of going?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his turquoise eyes.

"Mom and Dad paid good money for our school before they left. So we need to go to make sure their money doesn't go to waste." she sighed as her brother slowly got out off the warm, comfy bed and went into the bathroom as the girl went into the closet to change. While she's changing, we should clear this up. The girl changing is me, Rin Kagamine, and the boy in the bathroom is my twin brother, Len Kagamine, who's two minutes younger than me. We attend an elite private school that supports grades Kindergarten through 12th grade. My brother and I are...well _were_ in the seventh grade, but as soon as we set in the building, we'll be in eighth.

Since the school is an elite private school, we have uniforms, which I honestly don't mind that much. For the girls it was simply a white shirt with a blue collar and a pink tie that looked like a bow, a blue and white skirt, navy blue socks, and any kind of black closed-toed shoes. The boy's uniform was the same white shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. And the best thing about the dress code was that we got to wear two extra things as long as they're blue, black, or white. Most of the girls chose earrings and necklaces and jewelry stuff, but I chose a huge white bow that I always wear, and my favorite pair of white headphones. My brother also chose his favorite pair of white headphones. We both checked ourselves in the mirror as I brushed out my short blonde hair and my brother put his in a low ponytail. Then after we were complete ready, we ran into the kitchen where our nanny was making us breakfast.

Our parents were gone most of the time, you know, being a movie director and an actress and all, so they got a nanny for us when they weren't home. Our nanny was really sweet too. She always made us breakfast, and she hardly ever yelled at us, though we did have boundaries. But anyway, today she made chocolate chip pancakes, my top with strawberries and syrup, and Len's topped with bananas (which he's obsessed with) and syrup. We quickly at and said good-bye to our nanny before walking out the door and getting ready for school.

* * *

 **7:15 at the Shion house**

I woke up to the sound of my siblings rough housing upstairs. I lived with my two brothers and sister, waiting for my own house to be built, but it wouldn't be ready until the end of the school year. This was unbelievable though. I was seventeen, in 11th grade, and I was living with my twenty year old sister, and eighteen and nineteen year old siblings. I slowly sat up and stretched before crawling out of bed and walking into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed out my midnight blue locks of hair before returning to my room and putting on my uniform, which was just a white shirt with black pants and black shoes, which I always chose black boots under my pants. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, and seeing I was ready. I walked into the kitchen and I saw my sister in the kitchen. "Good morning Kaito. I have your breakfast ready." she smiled as I sat down at the island and ate peacefully, listening to my music.

"Good morning, and thanks." That was just about as much attention as I'd get in this house. My siblings never seemed to mind me, although when I get in their way, my brothers calm me a pest, but I didn't care. I finished my breakfast, grabbed my car keys, and hoped in my blue car, driving to school.

* * *

 **7:15 at the Megurine house**

The alarm rang at 7:15, my younger cousin, Miku was leaning over me, waiting for me to wake up. "Miku...how long have you been standing here?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my violet eyes.

"Not long, but we really need to go." she cried in her usual cheery demeanor as I smiled and got put, rushing to the closet as she went to the bathroom. I put on my uniform, which was what I've been wearing for about five years then switched places with my cousin and went to the bathroom. I brushed out my long pink hair and put on a white headband to pull it back, then walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for me and Miku. I made cinnamon-sugar pancakes in about ten minutes, we ate them in about five, and we were out the door by 7:45, and school started at 8:25. We had thirty minutes to get to school, though I could tell that nether of us wanted to be there.

* * *

 **8:00, Central Japan Elite School**

We made it to school at about 8:05. We waited outside the school in the huge courtyard with the other students, though I didn't see anyone who was worth talking to in my grade. But I did see someone in my grade, the snobby principal's daughter, Kagomae and her older sister, Yuki, who was in eleventh grade. I averted my glance to nothing in general as she walked up to us. "Well, well...If it isn't the Kagamine twins. How have you guys been? Hey! I thought I told you lose the bow Rin. Unless, you want everyone to treat you like a fifth grader." she laughed as I shot her a death glare.

"The only one who cares about it is you. And is there a reason that you're here?" I grumbled as she moved over to Len.

"Of course. I just wanted to talk to my friends. Oh...Lenny. Did you take my advice?" she asked as she walked over to my younger brother.

"I didn't. And for the last time...STOP CALLING ME LENNY! Call me Len." he sighed as Kagomae walked behind him and pulled on his ponytail, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Come on Kagamine. If you're going to be my boyfriend then I just asking you to..." she started before we both looked at her.

"Your what?!" we both yelled at the same time as Kagomae jumped some, but then sat between me and Len.

"Yeah. Daddy said I can have whoever I want for my boyfriend when I get to eighth grade, and I'm in eighth grade. And looking at the popularity chart, Len-Len is the most popular boy in eighth grade, and the most popular boys become my boyfriends. You should be happy Len." she smiled as Len stood up abruptly, causing Kagomae to fall off the bench.

"I-I think I'll pass. The only girl I want in my life is my sister. And even if I did have a girlfriend, it wouldn't be you. Sorry, got go." he waved quickly as the doors to the school opened and we ran inside, happy to get away from Kagomae's wrath until school officially started.

* * *

 **8:05, Central Japan Elite School**

I parked my car in the student reserved spot and sat down on the bench. I knew the doors to the school were open, but I was waiting for a specific someone. But the first someone I saw, wasn't her. In fact, it was the _last_ person I wanted to see. It was the principal's oldest daughter Yuki, also know as the second most popular girl in eleventh grade, the first being who I was waiting for. "Kaito! It's good to see you again. Have you thought about your answer to my question? Even though I probably..."

"I told you no at the end of tenth grade, and I'm telling you no now." I growled as she gasped and looked at me in disbelief.

"No? Kaito, sweetie, there's no one better for you. What do you not like about me? I'll change that quality." she smiled as she sat next to me.

"Do I have to name them all?"

"How many do you have?" she asked as she grabbed my arm.

"How many qualities do you absolutely love about yourself?"

"Well about 113." she laughed, me being shocked that she's thought about this. "How many do you not like?"

"Um...about...113." I sighed as she huffed and stood as I saw the girl I was waiting for. "Luka!" I cried as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Kaito. I haven't seen you all summer. How have you been?" she asked as her sister walked up to us, waved, and left.

"I've been fine. I'm moving to my own house at the end of the school year." I announced as she cheered then kissed me on the cheek.

"That's amazing. I'd love to-" she started before Yuki cleared her throat as we both turned.

"Well, well. If it isn't Luka Megurine. Not going to say hello to me?" she asked innocently as I rolled my eye, though Luka spoke anyway.

"I didn't see you Yuki. And thanks for keeping my Kaito company." she smiled sweetly as I laughed to myself and hugged her again before we all walked inside. It was 8:15 when we got inside, and the first bell rang at 8:20, and classes started at 8:25, so at 8:15, we could go to our lockers, so Luka, Yuki, and I went. But when we were in the middle school hallway, Luka suddenly let go of my arm. "Hey! What was-" I started as I saw Yuki smiling and grabbing Luka's hand.

"Sorry to scare you. I just need to talk to Luka." Yuki explained as I hesitated, but eventually said goodbye to Luka and went to my locker. _Another year. Another year of trouble._

* * *

 **8:17, Central Japan Elite School, Middle School Locker Hallway**

"Another year starts when we walk in that door doesn't it?" I asked my sister as we looked at the Fine Arts hallway before opening our lockers.

"I guess so." she replied nonchalantly as she opened her locker, stuck her hand in, but then gasped when it quickly closed. "H-Hey! Who did that?" she asked as she looked around and only saw Kagomae in the hallway.

"Guess who." she laughed as she opened it again, but the it was closed again.

"Stop. It. Kagomae. Or. I'll. Rip. Your. Hands. Off. And. Feed. Them. To. The. Snakes. In. The. Science. Room." she growled as she opened it one more time, got her binder, pencil pouch, and songbook and closed it, only to find that her keyboard was gone. "Really?!" she whined as she looked around, then I took off.

"Go to your first class. I'll be right back." I yelled as I ran down the hallway, full speed. I sprinted down the hallway before I ran into someone. I looked up and gasped. He was an eleventh grader. The last time I came in contact with a eleventh grader, or even a tenth grader...I ended up in the nurse's office. We stared at each other for the longest time then he grabbed my hand to help me up, and I gasped again.

"Hey. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked sincerely as he grabbed my songbook for the semester and my pencil pouch. He handed me my pencil pouch, but looked at my book. _Oh no...He's going to make fun of me for being in choir._ "Hey! You're in choir?" he asked as I smile crept on his lips.

"Um...maybe."

"That's cool, so am I." he smiled as he handed me my book back. "You must be in eighth grade?"

"Yeah. My name's Len."

"Nice to meet you Len. My name's Kaito." he said as he looked around. It was 8:19, one minute until everyone else came. "Um...was there a reason you were running around?"

"Oh no! My sister's keyboard! Kagomae ran off with it!" I cried before I started to run, but then stopped when Kaito grabbed my hand.

"Is that it?" he asked as I saw a girl with pink hair carrying a black case with a yellow zig-zag stripe on it.

"Yeah! That's it. Thank you." I smiled as Kaito waved as I waved back and ran off. _Here we go with another year of this foolishness._

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Also, before I get _more_ comments about this, I said in the Author's Note that I had to bump down the ages of Miku, Luka, and Kaito. Otherwise, Kaito and Luka wouldn't be in school, and if I just changed Kaito and Luka, Miku would be in the same grade as Luka, and that changes the whole storyline, so please...no more comments about that. That's all. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	3. Classes

**I DO NOT own Vocaloid (but I do own the picture this time. (I know, shocking))**

 **A/N- I'm switching P.O.V.'s a lot in this story, but it's easy to tell who's it is**

* * *

Chapter 2: Classes

 **8:24, Central Japan Elite School, Fine Arts Hall, Band Room, Private Room**

I knocked on the door of the private room in the band hall, and the band teacher opened it. "Hello Len. Is there something I can do?" she asked as I help out Rin's keyboard case.

"Yes ma'am. Can you give this to my sister?" I asked as she opened the door and I walked in and put it next to Rin, who hugged me in return.

"Thanks Len. I'm all set now, see you next period." she called as I ran out the door and made it to the choir room as soon as the bell rang. "Once more, Kagamine's pushing his limits again." one of the boys sighed as the teacher walked in.

"Probably talking with Kagomae." one of the boys laughed as I stood in my spot on the risers.

"No. Bring my keyboard to my sister. And I'm not late, so don't worry about." I sighed as we took role and then had to sing. The teacher told me that we were testing to see our voices. _Great. Do we have to do it now?_ I had one of, if not the highest voices in the choir, and if we were required to sing in Japanese, which I know we had to, stupid English is only in the Advanced Choir, that would make my voice higher than it already is. "Len. Would you please go first? You do have a song, don't you?" the teacher asked as I blushed.

"I do. But...do I have to sing it?" I asked in a small voice as the class burst into laughter.

"Why? Do you not know it all?"

"No. I know it all, but...I'll just say my voice hasn't changed." I sighed as the teacher glared at me and I handed her my music. Over the summer we had to make a song to sing in front of the class, and it wasn't that I didn't like mine, in fact, it was great. It was just, at age 14, most of the boys were at alto going to tenor, or just plan out tenor. But me...I was stuck in the middle alto singing in English, and in Japanese...I was...soprano. I reluctantly walked to the front of the class as the teacher started playing the music. Before she started playing, she looked at me in shock that I wrote it, she looked over the lyrics and nodded. "Servant of Evil." she said aloud, then truly began to play, as I began to sing.

 **(A/N- I'm doing the same thing that I did in _My Missing Twin_ with Japanese songs)**

 **(URL: watch?v=V2vSq0YoWjA) (Keep reading while he's singing, or at least don't watch the video because it has no relevance to this scene)**

I heard my classmates snickering as I sang, but I didn't care. I don't why, but singing made me so happy. I felt as if I were where the story were taking place. Servant of Evil was actually supposedly a duet for my sister and I to do, but I had made it a solo for the class. But anyway, it was supposed to be that I was the servant/Servant of Evil as the title suggested and Rin was supposed to be the queen/Daughter of Evil as we called it. It was supposedly a three-part song, two of the parts were Rin, and one was me. Rin was going to sing Regret Message, which was the third song. When I had finished, most of the boys were trying to hold back laughter, but I didn't care. I went back to my spot and sat down, a smile on my face. We pretty much did this for the rest of class too. And by the time the bell rang, we were all done. I quickly walked out the door and to my next class with Rin.

* * *

 **9:28, Central Japan Elite School, Fine Arts Hall, Choir Room**

I was two minutes early, so I got out my music and went over it. I was doing I song I wrote called, _Kokoronashi_ (which I know isn't by Luka, but it's really pretty) I looked over the words, and I was so in thought that I hadn't even realized someone walk up behind me. "Hello Luka. Whataya doing?" someone asked as I gasped and quickly looked up to see Yuki.

"Oh. Yuki. I didn't see you. I'm just going over my music." I replied as the teacher walked in and told us to take our places on the risers. We took role and then started on the singing. Yuki was first, and she was really good actually. But then it was my turn. "Ms. Megurine, what have you put together for us?" the teacher asked as I handed her the music.

"It's a song called _Kokoronashi_. I wrote it over the summer, and I think that you'll really like it." I smiled as she looked over it, then I guess looking at the notes she smiled.

"The notes and your key make it sound beautiful Ms. Megurine. Are you ready to sing?" she asked as she looked at me and I nodded.

 **(URL: watch?v=3SkNrZnoK5w)**

I finished singing as the girls clapped for me, tears running down their eyes, expect Yuki, but I didn't mind. I sat down next to my cousin, but then it was her turn to go up.

 **(URL: watch?v=dF6OdELPaak)**

Only when she was singing had I remembered her doing this song. The song was called _World is Mine,_ and it was a really fun, upbeat song that she wrote, though most of hers were. Her voice was really high too, so some notes that she would hit were really high, and her overall singing range was high as well. She only looked at me when she was singing, and I smiled whenever she hit a high note or it sounded really good.

When she finished, the whole room was cheering and the teacher told her she had a lovely voice. But when she came and sat down and I hugged her, the cheering stopped as another girl went up. "Luka? What are you doing?" one of the girls asked as I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm telling her that she did a good job. Is that a crime?" I asked as Miku scooted over towards the tenth grade as the girl pulled me towards the eleventh graders, right next to Yuki in fact.

"You know Megurine...For being the most popular girl in our grade, you sure don't get things quickly, do you?" she asked as she looked at Miku and growled.

"What's so bad about talking to someone?" I asked, completely confused until another girl jumped in.

"It's not talking to people. Anyone would want to talk to the most popular girl in eleventh grade, it's what grade Ms. Sunshine's in." she stated as I looked at my cousin. Apparently, some tenth graders were having the same conversation with Miku, because she kept glancing at me then saying something. Soon, the bell rang and all the girls left, except me and Miku.

"What'd they tell you?" I asked as I put my songbook in my binder, knowing I would put it in my locker later.

"They told me that I'm not allowed to talk to you." she replied somberly as we walked down the crowded hallway, tenth and eleventh graders giving us dirty looks. "Is that what they told you?"

"Just about. I find it stupid though." I sighed as we walked into our third period class.

"Find what stupid?" someone asked as we both turned and smiled.

* * *

 **10:33, Central Japan Elite School, Room C114**

"...I find it stupid though." Luka sighed as she and Miku walked into our third period class.

"Find what stupid?" I asked as Miku and Luka turned and both smiled.

"Hey Kaito. It's nothing." Luka replied as we all sat together in three desk in the back of the class.

"I'm not stupid Luka. I know when something's wrong with you? What did they tell you?" he asked, this time looking at Miku. Miku was pretty good friends with Kaito, she just hadn't told anyone.

"Have you heard the new "rule" I guess about how you can only talk to people in your grade?" she asked as we all looked at the door. Who walked in was the boy in eighth grade I saw earlier and a girl, who I guessed was his sister. I subconsciously waved at them and the boy, Len, saw me and guided his sister towards us. "Hey Kaito. I didn't know you took this class." Len replied as I waved, but remained silent. I looked at some of the eleventh grade boys, who gave me disapproving looks. "Oh Len. These are my friends Luka and Miku." I stated as they waved.

"Hey. This is my sister Rin." he smiled as Miku poked me and whispered in my ear, then pointed to the same group of eleventh graders.

"That's what I meant." I sighed as both me and Luka looked at them, and they were still giving us disapproving looks.

"Am I the only one who finds the rule stupid?" Len's sister, Rin suddenly asked, causing us all to look at her.

"No. I got disapproving glances for talking to Kaito in math. It's just stupid." Len sighed as class started. We took role, which was by grade level. This Japanese class that we took had grades eight to twelfth. But because of the stupid grade level rule, each grade kind of sat in sections of the class room. Luka, Rin, Miku, Len and I were sitting where the eleventh graders usually sat. "Um...Rin and Len Kagamine, Eighth Grade?" the teacher asked as Rin and Len raised their hands hesitantly, without looking at the eighth graders, but the rest of us did, and they were all shocked and disgusted and in that group I saw one of the principal's daughters, Kagomae. If looks could kill, she would've killed everyone on the spot. She was glaring daggers at Len, and possibly Rin. They put their hands down and Rin sighed before looking at all the eighth graders, who were now all glaring daggers at them. Then Len looked at Kagomae, who was practically on the verge of tears before she shook her head and Len and sighed.

"Okay...Miku Hatsune?" the teacher asked as Miku raised her hand, and the same thing happened with all the tenth grades. They all shot Miku disapproving glances, but Miku didn't mind until she actually looked at them, only then, did her smile falter. But Luka quickly turned her head and whispered something in her ear, but I didn't hear her. "Thank you Miku. Now, Luka Megurine?" she asked as Luka smiled and raised her hand. Nothing happened then, probably because we were sitting in the "restricted eleventh grade area", but Yuki shot her a disapproving glance before smiling at me. "Thank you Ms. Megurine. Now. How about...Kaito Shion?" she asked as I waved and smiled, and she laughed to herself. "Alright, that's everyone, Ms. Hatsune, can you please take this to the front office?" she asked as Miku stood up, avoiding the glances of the other students. But on the way coming back, an eleventh grader tripped her and she fell before quickly getting up and running out of the classroom. I growled slightly before growling, "Chōdo kanojo dake o nokoshimasu. **(Just leave her alone)** "

"Is something wrong Mr. Shion?" the teacher asked as some of the eleventh graders started to snicker as I turned bright red.

"No ma'am. Nothing here." I sighed as I slumped in my chair some.

 **XXXX-Time Skip-XXXX**

When class had about fifteen minutes left, the intercom buzzed on in the middle of our lesson. _"Kaito Shion...Luka Megurine...and Rin and Len Kagamine...please report to the principal's office. I repeat, please report to the principal's office._ " the principal stated as all eyes went on us. I heard eighth and eleventh graders alike snickering and whispering, and I caught one of them. _"They're probably in trouble for not following school rules."_ We all walked out the door, despite the snickers and "oohs".

* * *

 **11:25, Central Japan Elite School, Principal's Office**

We arrived at the principal's office at 11:25. Rin and Luka sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, and Len and I stood behind them. "Thank you four for coming so quickly. Do you know why I've called you all?" he asked as we all shook our heads. "Did you four not apply to be this year's Student Council Committee?" he asked as Luka and Rin gasped slightly then smiled.

"We all did." Luka smiled as she turned to face me.

"Well then...congratulations to you four, you are now this year's committee." he smiled as the bell rang, but the principal told us to stay. "You guys will be going back during lunch."

"So why are we staying so long?" I asked as the principal gestured for us to follow him, and we did. After a couple minutes, we were in the back conference room with the counselors from each of our grade levels. "Are these the four we've chosen?" one of them, who I guessed was the eighth grade counselor.

"Yes." the principal replied as we all waved.

"Ms. Megurine is no surprise. I can't say Mr. Shion is either." the eleventh grade counselor stated as we both blushed.

"Well I could say the same about Mr. and Ms. Kagamine."

"Well...thank you. We are truly honored to have this opportunity." Luka smiled.

"Alright. Now, down to business." the principal started as he gestured all of us to sit. "Your roles?"

"Um...I wanted to be Vice President." I said in a small voice as Luka turned to me, then mouthed a 'Thank You'.

"Okay. So Mr. Shion is Vice President and Ms. Megurine is President." the eleventh grade counselor stated as we both nodded then looked at the two twins.

"Um...Len can be secretary." Rin replied as the principal nodded. "And I'll be treasurer." Rin replied as the eighth grade counselor wrote that down. Then we talked about other various things about what the Student Council was like and fundraisers that we sponsored and whatnot. Then the bell rang for lunch and we were dismissed.

* * *

 **12:45, Central Japan Elite School, Lunch Room**

We made it to the lunch room when most of the students were in here, though the bell had already rang. My brother and I had brought our lunch that nanny made us, so we went to go find a seat. We saw Miku waving at us in a table amongst the crowded lunch room, so no one would see us. We looked around at the eighth graders and when they weren't looking, we ran over and sat with Miku.

"Hey Miku." I beamed as she waved then looked for Luka and Kaito. Then she got out her phone, put it under the table, and then put it up.

"What was that for?" Len asked as he opened his sack, as did I.

"Just telling Luka that we're in our usual spot." she smiled as Luka and Kaito walked over to us and sat down without being seen.

"Thanks for that Miku." she smiled as the two waved at us as we ate our food in silence. There was about ten minutes left in lunch, but that was when we heard a shocking announce. "Well, well. Looks like the band of geeks and rule breakers are all together." someone laughed, though me and Len already knew who it was. "I don't expect something that different from Rin, but Len...I disappointed in you." Kagomae sighed as she and her sister walked to the microphone and spoke in it. "You see these five people over here?" Kagomae asked as the whole lunch room turned to us and I blushed while Kaito tucked Luka under her arm.

"Why? I see two eleventh graders too." Yuki pointed out as Kaito and Luka blushed.

"I even see our boyfriends in the crowd Sister. They should know better." Kagomae fake sighed as my brother and Kaito blushed even deeper.

"For the last time...WE ARE NOT YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" they both screamed as the cafeteria laughed.

"Oh really? That makes me so sad." Yuki pointed out as the whole cafeteria sighed.

"Now...let's see if I can identify everyone here." Kagomae laughed as she pointed at me. "First we have Ms. Baby." she laughed as the whole cafeteria did too and I blushed. "She been wearing that same white bow since what...first grade? Your in eighth now. When are you going to grow up Kagamine? You'd probably be more popular if you did." she laughed as I felt the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"She grown enough!" Len yelled as the cafeteria looked at him. "So what she wears a bow? It's a girly thing to do. And, oh...news flash, last time I checked, my sister was the female twin Kagomae. So just leave her alone!" he cried as he looked at me, who was in Kaito's arms as he hugged me and whispered things in my ear.

"Oh, and then there's Mr. Shion." Yuki laughed as Kaito looked up and growled. "He's always Mr. Positive." she smiled, then Kaito laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." he stated as Yuki smiled falter.

"But you use that kindness to hang out with...them." she used the microphone to point at us.

"Wha-What? Because they're my friends." he smiled as he tried to remain calm over everything that was happening.

"But Kaito...why do you truly hang out with them?" Yuki asked as Kaito grumbled some before answering. "Your trying to get dirt on me...and it's not working." he smiled as Yuki growled in the mic.

"Kaito Shion...Why you little...It doesn't matter. You can think what you want, but we're not done here." Yuki laughed as Luka walked to the mic, her blue skirt swaying as she went.

"We are in fact done here. I've heard just about enough." Luka growled as she took the microphone from Yuki. "Leave now and leave my friends alone." she growled as Yuki gasped then looked Luka in her violet eyes.

"Fine...You win Megurine. Just one last thing." she chuckled as she pushed Luka off the stage, and the four of us gasped. Our staged was really high, about 1.5 meters off the floor, so she was falling from a high point. We all stood there in complete shock before Kaito ran up to Luka and caught her before she fell.

"You okay?" he asked as Luka clutched him tightly as the bell rang.

"Yeah...thanks. Now let's go to class." she smiled as she looked at us and nodded, then we all left.

* * *

 **1:15, Central Japan Elite School, Fine Arts Hall, Choir Room**

It was the second to last period of the day, and mine was choir. I walked into the room with all the other eighth grade girls, though they all gave me strange looks. I tried to smile, but it came out a sad smile no matter how hard I tried to make it happy. Then the teacher walked in and class started, much to my demise. "Alright Ms. Kagamine, what song will you be singing for us?" the teacher asked as I fumbled through my songbook to get my music.

"Um...I'll be singing a song I wrote called Regret Message." I smiled as I handed the teacher my music, then she put it on the piano. "Some of these notes and higher, are they not?" she asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll find out when I sing them."

 **(URL: watch?v=R4shMkF0ymk)**

When I finished, the teacher was in shock, and some of the students were in shock, though they didn't want to show it. "Very good Ms. Kagamine. You have a truly wonderful voice." the teacher smiled as I thanked her and sat on the risers. Then one of the girls handed me a note and I opened it and it read: _Robot. No one can sing that high, unless you're a robot named Kagamine Rin_

The girl laughed as I read it, but I quickly threw it back at her. I didn't matter what she said or thought, I liked my voice. I only listened to Kagomae sing, tuning out everything bad that's happened to me. Then the bell rang and I quickly ran out of the classroom before my classmates could follow me. _Only one more class Rin. You can do this._

* * *

 **2:18, Central Japan Elite School, Fine Arts Hall, Choir Room**

 _Last period. I can make it through the day. C'mon Kaito. Show everyone how strong you are._ I walked down the hallway and entered the classroom as soon as the bell rang. "Well, well. It looks like Cinderella made it at the stroke of midnight yet again." one of the boys pointed out as the others laughed.

"Cinderella? I always considered myself Prince Charming, though I do love blue." I smiled as some of the boys snickered at my little joke as I sat down. I was saying all these things, but truth is, I was dying on the inside. I'm nothing more than an insecure little child. I cared about what people said (though I tried hard not to), but I would just always laugh it off and make it a joke. But it was killing me inside. "Mr. Shion?" the teacher asked, though I didn't hear her while I was thinking.

"Mr. Shion? Mr. Kaito Shion!" the teacher yelled as I gasped to myself and looked up.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Your song must be pretty good if you think about it that much. Get up here and sing it." the teacher demanded as I handed her my music. "This has a stringed instrument in it?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I had extra time so I added on in."

"Alright then." she said as she went to her computer and typed something, then walked back over to me. "A cello player should be coming." she sighed as she looked at my music. About two minutes later, a girl walked in and grabbed a cello off the back wall. "Hello. So I'm doing a cello with a piano for...Kaito?" she asked as I looked up.

"Luka? You're the cello player?" I asked as the teacher cleared her throat and we both looked at her. "Mr. Shion...Do you have extra sheet music?" the teacher asked as I ran over to my folder and handed it to her.

"Here you go Luka. I'm ready now." I smiled as Luka and the teacher started, and I started to sing.

 **(URL: watch?v=eYMAjfq7UB0)**

I finished, then Luka bowed and left the room, but not before mouthing a 'Good Job' and a 'See you after school'. Then I sat on the risers as the others boys went. Then the bell finally rang for freedom. I ran outside and to my locker before anyone could talk to me. I saw Luka and Miku getting in their car, so I quickly ran over to them and kissed Luka on the forehead, telling them goodbye before I drove off. _Another year like this...and I don't know what I'll do with myself._

* * *

 **End of chapter two. Also...poor, poor Vocaloids. They have the worst school life.**

 **A/N- The rating will probably go up because there will be a lot of bullying, and language, and blood, and violence...so um, yeah. If you can't handle that stuff, stop reading now.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See u l8tr!**


	4. English Please

Chapter 4: English Please

 **5: 15pm, Kagamine House**

We had been _Vocaloid_ for about a few weeks, almost a month now, and we were skyrocketing. People loved us, but the most popular of us were me and Kaito. Len and I had lots of songs together, and I had some solo songs too, but Kaito...Kaito just had this thing about him that was so amazing. He had a couple songs, as did Miku and Luka, and it was really fun. We had just finished recording another song that Len and I had written called _Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!,_ which was a really fun song all around, and had uploaded it. We were now scrolling down the comment section when one comment in particular caught my eye. "Wait!" I called so Luka would stop scrolling down. "What's wrong Rin?"Miku asked as they all looked at me as I reread the comment.

"Look at this: _Hello Vocaloid. I really like you guys, and though I speak fluent Japanese, maybe you could broaden your horizon and try English. This is just a suggestion, and it would be really cool if you did."_ We all just stared at the screen. "Try English. That might not be such a bad idea." Kaito shrugged as he hummed one of his songs. "It should be fairly easy to come up with English lyrics if we just translate and maybe tweak here and there. I'll start. Luka, play _Snowman_ will you?" he asked as Luka opened our account page and clicked on the link to _Snowman,_ and it started to play.

 **(URL: watch?v=yHTBxGZRfWo)**

"See? The first line can be, _I want to be with you...Someone wishes deeply, and I feel it bringing me to life."_ Kaito shrugged as I smiled.

"We should do it. Kaito's right. It's pretty much like copying off the lyrics off our other songs and tweaking."

"But what about our classmates? Won't _that_ tell them it's us?" Len asked.

"We don't sing solo enough for them to figure it out." Luka stated as Kaito stepped into the recording booth.

"This one I'll do by myself Len." he smiled as I started the music of our first English song.

* * *

 _"I want to be with you"_

 _Someone wishes deeply and I feel it bringing me to life_

 _On this day, once in a year, with the magic of winter time_

 _I turn into a real, moving snowman_

 _One fateful night, as snow did fall, I was born into this world_

 _Made with a broom for my right arm, and a bucket on my head_

 _Then a young boy approached. I wondered what he was doing here_

 _He said, "I lied to my mom today," and then burst into tears_

 _"I am as pure white as the snow you made me from_

 _Let's use that to remove the darkness in your heart_

 _I'll stay right here with you"_

 _His lies kept on snowballing and growing even bigger, still_

 _They got far too hard to break with mere punches and kicks_

 _A ringing bell, a freezing scarf were, one by one, draped around me_

 _All that I could do was smile and hope for all his tears to dry_

 _There's nothing I could do with my fake eyes_

 _So I wondered what this lie was, and the cause of all this mess_

 _"I'm good at sports, have lots of friends and my grades are the best"_

 _"Well, you have this winter," I said, "to make all your lies turn real!"_

 _But the boy said, "It's too late for that," and crouched down in defeat_

 _"If I'm not a good boy," he cried, tears in his eyes,_

 _"My mom will disappear soon, so I have to try"_

 _"I want to be with her"_

 _His lies kept on falling and collecting, like the dying leaves_

 _However much they were brushed aside, the pile kept rising_

 _Neon street lights colouring the falling snow, once black and white_

 _All that I could do was try to warm your cold fingers, in vain_

 _I only have my two fake hands to blame_

 _Now I'll tell you what to do_

 _The darkness in your heart. Try turning it into pure white, like the snow._

 _If I show you how to start, will that help? I know you can do it on your own as well_

 _So let the snow fall on our awakening today_

 _Then the boy ran far and wide to find his classmates, just in time_

 _He had to do something soon, before it was too late_

 _"See, Mom, I told you I'm just fine! I beg you please, don't leave my side"_

 _She grasped him right to her chest and nodded with a smile_

 _"I'll always be with you"_

 _That last lie was white, like snow. She couldn't let the poor boy know_

 _Now's the time for us to cry, or laugh to ease the sorrow_

 _I will watch over them both, until I melt and have to go_

 _I know he will overcome the hardships this winter will bring_

 _And then we can move on and welcome spring_

* * *

The music stopped and we all looked as Kaito came out. It was true that he had a natural talent for music, but this was amazing. "Kaito! That was so amazing!" Luka cried as we let Kaito listen to it before saying we could update it. I placed our "logo" in as the picture and uploaded, waiting for the reviews and comments to _start._ Then I thought. "Why don't you go Len?" I asked as Len looked at me and blushed.

"It's not really my song so..."

"But it is. Go on Lem, it won't be bad." Kaito smiled as I walked into the booth with a groan as Rin started the music.

 **(** **watch?v=ZUz_QJKPejY)**

"That was great Len!" Kaito smiled as Rin posted it.

"My voice was on the higher side." I shuddered as Luka put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Your voice is just on the higher side. That's okay Len." Luka smiled as I nodded and sag down next to Miku.

"In the meantime, why not let one of the twins go?" Luka asked as my brother and I both grew the same mischievous glance before I started. " _If somehow I could leave it all behind and everything..."_

"What? You want me to do Kokoronashi?" she asked as we all nodded before looking at us.

"But what about the choir kids?" she asked, trying to defend herself from singing.

"it's like we were saying earlier...most people don't remember that." I shrugged as Miku and Kaito pushed her into the recording booth and I started the music.

Just relax," Kaito started before it was time for her to sing. "It's really fun."

 _If somehow I could leave it all behind and everything_  
 _Do you think that a bit of joy would finally come to me?_  
 _My heart is breaking and the ache will start again_  
 _And never end…please don't say anything_

 _If somehow I forgot the world and who I am today_  
 _Could I sleep? Would the tears I cry all dry and fall away?_  
 _But we can't wish on stars to part from who we are_  
 _It's all we are…please don't try anything_

 _Though I call out you reach you, failing time and again_  
 _My heart is all I have to give you, only one_

 _You can't see! You can't see! Just take my bones, why not everything?_  
 _You're tearing me and damaging, do anything, lay me in the ground_  
 _I'm screaming and shaking, my eyes turn red somehow even now_  
 _Wrapping me around, your touch abound,_  
 _Not letting go even when I say_

 _It's okay_

 _If somehow I could have a wish come true, I'd think of you_  
 _And just wish for the things you have and all you try to do_  
 _But I don't make a lot of wishes, maybe none_  
 _I'd settle then for you to stay by me_

 _Though you call out to reach me, love too heavy to weigh_  
 _My heart is all I have to give you, only one_

 _Stop doing this! Stop doing this! Don't show me love that I couldn't give_  
 _I never see how you can be this way with me, why you're still around_  
 _You're hurting me, you're hurting me, explain in words, tell me everything_  
 _I don't know a thing and I'm losing though_  
 _Don't go and leave me all alone_

 _You can't see! You can't see! Just take my bones, why not everything?_  
 _Start tearing me and damaging, do anything, lay me in the ground_  
 _I'm screaming and shaking, my eyes turn red somehow even now_  
 _Wrapping me around, your touch abound,_  
 _Not letting go even when I say_

 _It's okay_

 _If somehow I could have a heart that beat and everything_  
 _Would you know how to find something so deep inside of me?_  
 _You met me with a grin and told me "Well ya know,"_  
 _"I oughtta know, it's been here all along"_

* * *

"Wow Luka. That was amazing." Miku cried as she smiled before walking over to me.

"How'd it sound?"

"It sounded great. Can we upload it?"

"Sure. But then you have to go with Len...and by yourself." she smiled as I stiffened as I heard my brother laugh.

"Ugh...fine. Len, do you want to do _Death Should Not Have Taken Thee?_ "

"Let's not. I heard that there were audition for a play kind of going along the theme of the song. And if you guys want to audition and get the part, you have to write a song." Kaito started as I nodded then looked at my brother as he nodded too. I uploaded Luka's song and sat at the computer to think of a song. _I have a couple songs available to use. Which one's the most popular?_ "Tokyo Teddy Bear." Len commented, reading my thoughts as I looked up at him and smiled.

"That would sound great being in English." Luka stated as I nodded and ran inside the booth as the music started.

 _To my loving mom and dad, I'm sorry and I'm to blame_  
 _Knees weak and crumbling, thumb pressed and bitten away_  
 _To my brother, sister, and the rest, I'll see you around_  
 _My sole is blackening, I'm breaking all of it down (yeah)_

 _Measure out the size of it, sure, any pattern will do_  
 _Ends justify the seams, it's all of the same to you_

 _I cried "Why can't I just be loved?" to no one_  
 _Maybe grinding my old scissors I_  
 _Could slice the look my off my face_

 _Send me a sign, some god on high, show me the words I need to know_  
 _So say I'm fine and clear my mind_  
 _'Cause why not? I DON'T KNOW_  
 _Facing a new day with a new pain, rocking up and down the night_  
 _Ripping at seams, I beg and plead, just sew me up again_

 _To the world I say goodbye, and sir I'm wishing you well_  
 _Pushing out my chest to see me drool through tiresome hell_

 _What do I spy with fully open eyes?_  
 _All that I spy are idiots and lies!_  
 _What do I spy with fully open eyes?_  
 _All that I spy are idiots and lies!_

 _Aah, can never get enough of the right stuff_  
 _Needles oversized to pulverize this heart beating out my chest_

 _Send me a sign, some god on high, show me the words I need to know_  
 _So say I'm fine and clear my mind_  
 _'Cause why not? I DON'T KNOW_  
 _Facing a new day with a new pain, rocking up and down the night_  
 _Ripping at seams, I beg and plead, just sew me up again_

 _There's nothing to find, no, nothing to find, I severed everything I had_  
 _Sinking alive through waves of twine, dragging me down alone_  
 _I'm nowhere to find, no, nowhere to find, threw me aside and left again_  
 _Running away from now a place I'll never call a home_

 _Am I alive? Aah SHUT UP! More lies falling out this living mask_  
 _Give me the endgame, skip the foreplay before I explode_  
 _Can I ever change? Can I stay the same?_  
 _Fade away? But save who I am inside!_  
 _Ripping at seams, I pull the string to finally meet the end_

 _Days at end, the flames alit with life are starting to loom_  
 _Patch it up without me then, cause anybody will do_

* * *

 _"_ Alright!" Miku cried as she ran up and hugged me. "It sounds so good in English."

"Thanks. I really liked singing that one." I smiled as I nodded to Kaito, who uploaded the song. The more I thought about it, doing the songs in English was probably the easiest part of being in Vocaloid. The hardest part was obviously writing the songs, but singing them in English was much easier than I thought. "Hey guys?" Len started as we all looked at him, perched on a stool in a corner of the room. "What time is it?"

"It's...Wow. We need to go. It's already eight." Luka stated as we said a quick goodbye and they left. We had an hour until lights out, so Len and I decided to do one more thing. "Are you ready?" he asked me as I nodded, hit the button, and ran in before the light flashed and the music started.

* * *

 **L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK**

 **B, B, A, B, S[tart]**

 **L, R, L, R,** **STOP & DASH & UP & TALK**

 **B, B, A, B, S[tart]**

 **L, R, L, R,** **STOP & DASH & UP & TALK**

 **B, B, A, B, S[tart]**

 **L, R, L, R,** **STOP & DASH & UP & TALK**

 **B, B, A, B, S[tart]**

 **L, R, L, R,** **STOP & DASH & UP & TALK**

 **B, B, A, B, S[tart]**

 **L, R, L, R,** **STOP & DASH & UP & TALK**

 **B, B, A, B, S[tart]**

 _Hey lemme show you my cute remote here_  
 _Yeah it controls through the brain like a running gear_  
 _The shape is just a little awkward, sure_  
 _But that's okay, it'll play and it doesn't hurt_

 _Woo! UP UP SIDE DOWN_ _A, B, A, B, B, A, B_  
 _To left and then right_  
 _L, R, L, R, STOP & Dash & UP & TALK _  
_No bugs in sight_

 _So close you were almost gonna make it to the outside_  
 _Too bad but you know that we can never_  
 _ever ever let you do that_

 **You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!**  
 **Feeding back let your body know and go with it**  
 **Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!**  
 **And now your rockin' it just like a motor**  
 **We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!**  
 **Mashing up all remixes you'll never beat**  
 **So shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!**  
 **If only I could sing it better than a kid like you**

Hey lemme show my cool remote here  
Yeah it controls through the brain like a broken gear  
Sure it's a crazy way and I wont lie  
I lost the guide to my mind, but I still get by

UP UP SIDE DOWN A, B, A, B, B A, B  
To left and then right  
L R L R, STOP & Dash & UP & TALK  
No that's not right

Yeah I know that my face is always gonna have a big smile  
 _That's just how he looks_  
Too bad but today is really kind of special  
Soon you'll have to decide

 **You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!**  
 **Leaning back to the corners of a lonely heart**  
 **Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!**  
 **Wait a sec, now a standby showtime**  
 **We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!**  
 **Rhythm up all the remixes put on repeat**  
 **So shout it and scream it oh SING IN' NOW Y-AH!**  
 **If only I could sing it higher than a kid like you**

Just a like a disco colored lover boy and samurai  
Defeating every and anything he came to find  
And being petulant to problems that would leave him blind  
Oh man just thinking bout it leaves me wound up so tight  
 _Leaving behind you all your rule making and policies_  
 _Just one more second and my suffering will be at ease_  
 _I know the world outside is doing fine so let me be_  
 _No no you mustn't be like that just try to sit and breathe_  
 _Uhhhh..WOW!_

 _So close you were almost gonna make it to the inside_  
So close, you can see  
 _Who knows maybe you can try to make it_  
 **Hurry hurry we're out of time**  
 **Just not enough**

 **You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!**  
 **Feeding back let your body know and go with it**  
 **Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!**  
 **And now your rockin' it just like a motor**  
 **We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!**  
 **Mashing up all remixes you'll never beat**  
 **So shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!**  
 **If only I could be a human girl just like you**

 _You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE_  
[ UP UP SIDE DOWN A, B, A, B, B, A, B ]

 _Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND_  
[L, R, L, R STOP & DASH & STOP & DASH & ]

 _We're jumpin and pumpin oh DANCIN NIGHT_  
[ UP UP SIDE DOWN A, B, A ]

 _So shout it and scream it oh SING IN' NOW YEAH!_  
[ STOP & DASH & ]

 **If only I could be a human girl just like you**

* * *

We uploaded the song and looked at what we had. Everyone had an English version, Miku would soon had hers. We would soon dominate the charts, in both Japan, and everywhere.

* * *

 **That ends this chapter. The next chapter will have violence, so if you don't do violence (don't know how graphic it'll be), then please skip.**

 **English Covers:**

 _ **Snowman-**_ **watch?v=m81Zt2h_HhA**

 **Snowman (Len)-** **watch?v=ZUz_QJKPejY**

 _ **Kokoronashi-**_ **watch?v=xM-6fHqXvig**

 _ **Tokyo Teddy Bear-**_ **watch?v=MW2lEOvFrBE**

 _ **Remote Control-**_ **watch?v=tjhBHvzO3fM**


	5. Spring Theatre

**I DO NOT own Vocaloid (but I do own the picture this time. (I know, shocking))**

 **A/N- I'm switching P.O.V.'s a lot in this story, but it's easy to tell who's it is.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spring Theatre

 **After School, Outside Central Japan Elite School (Rin's P.O.V.)**

School finally let out after another long day. We had planned on going over to Luka and Miku's house to practice and write, since they kind of grew tired of coming over to our house. I walked outside, Len by my side, before we saw a crowd of people crowding around the cafeteria. In the midst, I saw pink, blue, and teal, before they all looked up and walked over to us. "What's with the crowd?" I asked as we walked towards the front door, where there was another sign.

"The spring play. Everyone gets excited this time of year about it." Luka smiled as we all looked at a sign. It was a play called 'Digital Fantasy'

"'Digital Fantasy'? What's that about?" Len asked, reading my thoughts as we all read through the information on the poster.

"It's set sort of within the Medieval Times, with a prince, princess, king, knight, etc. Classic princess gets kidnapped, blah, blah, blah." Kaito started as we all looked at him and laughed. "Okay...but it's different. It's set in a video game setting as well."

"So...it's like a Medieval video game?" Len asked as he looked at me and I smiled.

"Let's do it!" I cried as we looked at the list of characters we could audition for. I looked through all the choices, but one in particular caught my eye. It was one of the main characters, _King._ "I think I want to do _King._ " I smiled as Len nodded.

"Then I'll do _Knight._ So the new we could write a song together.

"Wait. Write a song?"

"Yeah. If you chose to audition for the two roles you just did, then you have to write a song that goes along with the script." Miku started as all eyes went to me and my brother. We knew what to do. We just needed to make sure not to make it obvious. The song we were going to do was _Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!,_ since we thought it was fitting for this since it had somewhat of a video game context. "We should start practicing." Kaito started, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Luka and I have to memorize monologues, and you guys still need to come up with a song."

"Yeah. So how do we get the script?" Luka asked as I read the paper again.

"We have to print it. We can do that at your place." I replied as we all walked out the door and hopped in Kaito's car, Kaito in the front, and my brother and I in the back.

* * *

 **5:12 PM, Kaito's House (Len's P.O.V.)**

We had finally gotten to Kaito's house and had printed his monologue. Apparently, Kaito's monologue had both some of my lines and Rin's so we just helped him practice. "Alright, so we're starting on the events after the princess has been kidnapped." Kaito started as we all crowded around the script. "Rin, your first."

"Alright"

 _King:_ _You think you have what it takes to rescue the princess?_

 _Prince: Yes sire. Please give me a chance and I will get the princess back. I'm begging you! I'll try my best._

 _King: Very well. (Turns to Solider) Solider, test this princeling. If he can't beat you, he's not ready._

 _Solider: Yes Highness_

"So is my name just _Solider_?" I asked as I looked through the script.

"No, I think we use our real names, but we don't know who they are let." Kaito replied as we looked back at the script.

 _Solider: I won't go lightly. Highness needs someone worthy to go rescue the princess. (Draws sword)_

 _Prince: Very well, but I Prince (enters name here) will not rest until I see the princess safe back in the castle with the king (Draws sword)_

 _Solider: Very well. Fight!_

 _(The solider and prince fight until the prince knocks the solider on the ground and place a sword at his throat.)_

 _Prince: I believe we're done here_

 _King: Very well. You have access to go. Solider, prepare the best three horses in the castle._

 _Solider: Yes High...Wait, three?  
King: We're to accompany the prince while he travels._

 _Prince and Solider: Highness!? You're coming with us?_

 _King: I'm bored, so...why not. Now go!_

 _Solider: Yes Highness._

"That was great!" my sister cried as Kaito put away the paper and turned to us.

* * *

"That was great you guys!" Kaito started as we waved goodbye.

"Thanks! Good luck with the auditions tomorrow!" Rin cried out as Kaito shut the door behind us, and we walked home.

* * *

 **After School, Central Japan Elite School (Kaito's P.O.V.)**

Today was the audition day, and I was really nervous, even though my group of three was me and the twins. I hadn't seen them all day, and we were going in three minutes. I sighed to myself as I paced outside the door until I heard a shrill shout. "Kaito! Kaito!" I turned to see the twins rushing towards me, Rin's USB cord in her hand.

"Sorry we're late. We got here as soon as we could." Len sighed as I nodded and walked in the door.

"Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, and Len Kagamine?" the theatre director asked as we all nodded. "Okay. Solider and King first please." she smiled before her eyes widen when Rin stood. "Um, do you have your music?" she asked as Rin handed her the USB cord and she plugged it into the computer. " _Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!_? Isn't that that new Vocaloid song?" she asked as Rin stiffened before Len answered.

"Yes."

"This isn't in English though, and it's not original." she groaned as she started to unplug it.

"Wait!" Rin cried as the director stopped. "The lyrics are ours. We rewrote them in English, so it's...half ours." she smiled sweetly as the director groaned and started the music, and Rin and Len started.

* * *

 _Oh. How could they all die? Really a shame._  
 _3, 2, 1 Oh!_

King!  
 _What now?_  
Help!  
 _Oh what do you want?_  
They!  
 _Right.._  
They took the princess and won't give her back!  
 _Hero should..._  
Not exist.  
 _Hmm, got it!_  
Eh?  
 _No need to fear, you be the hero!_  
Set up let down!

 _Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock_  
 _of any old item to get you going!_  
 _Party on up and to get you pumped and fight_  
Oh tell me you're just kidding, right?  
 _Fine so ever if you're in trouble talk to the peasants, okay?_  
 _And with a smash go beat that boss down!_

Wait what now?  
 _Boast it and toast it and raise your all your glasses_  
 _Cuz they all know that I rule all the masses_  
And I'll just be here doing everything for their sake  
Thinking again, the bigger they are  
The harder they're overthrown  
 _One up and one up and throw up your hands now!_  
 _Partying hard just to watch them all bow down_  
Hold up a second, didn't hear this at enrollment  
My paid vacations are-? **DELETED DELETED**  
 _So now we're waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the beastly ol' ultimate boss_  
 _Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_  
 _Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land_  
 _Looking on, fighting from furthest point in the rear_  
 _Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear_

Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the "peasants" too  
Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule  
They're falling one by one around me and I'm flashing red  
I knew my levels just weren't high enough yet...  
 **Sorry but your party was wiped out completely, now you're dead**  
 **O God in heaven, why? Amen.**

 _Oh! How could they all die? Really a shame._  
 _But I guess I'll give you another try_  
 _"If at first you don't succeed!"_  
But my king!  
 _Don't like the name?_  
No!...This is insane.

 _Eeh?! Dead people don't have any right to complain!_

All we got in our castle's stock is really fine to keep us going  
Partying guys with crazy high levels  
 _Oh woah, that's pretty awesome, right?_  
But then again, I stress this one single thing that's ruling as we're dueling  
Nicely put - oh screw it they're a  
HUGE MORON

 _This I get now, humans just like fighting battles_  
 _And this just a thought_ (OK?)  
 _Say we need to work to better, work together?_  
Is this "The Game of Life" all again?!  
 _To reach the next level, you should probably get_  
 _Experience points, with a thousand, you're set_  
 _But maybe a backbone wouldn't hurt you to find_  
 _Don't you falter this time, this is it now, ok?_  
Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte  
All of these magicians used to get your way  
 _Calm and quietly I'm always smiling down at thee_  
 _But politely bragging away, I give my scepter a wave_  
Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, hold it!  
It's always this spell and it's spelling out "STUPID"  
 _It puts the mighty king into a mighty deep sleep_  
 _And just who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!_  
Hey I'm no hero, and I think I should add...wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!

 _Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_  
 _Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land_  
 _Moving on, fighting from furthest point in the front_  
 _Seeing approval ratings rocketing from one_! (WAIT. WHAT THE?)  
Fighting for views and always fighting for the money too  
Take a sec to think about what this king really rules  
They're falling one by one around me and you're red as flames  
 _How could they all be dying? Really a shame!_  
 _Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_  
Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands  
 **Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die**  
 **Scraping up what info on the evil we can find**  
And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do  
Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true  
 _I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again_  
 _But in the end I know I'm too weak to win_

* * *

When they finished, the teacher was in shock, along with myself. I knew what they were going, but I didn't know how they would sound, and it sounded great. "Very good. You two stay up there, Mr. Shion, are you auditioning for _Prince_?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then go up with them and perform." she commanded as I jogged on the stage and we did exactly what we had done a few days ago. We acted like the teacher wasn't even there. We were sitting on the floor, practicing, except Len and I were doing the real sword fight instead of just pretending like we were doing it, and before I knew it, we were done. "Thank you. You may leave. Call the next group in." she said as we walked out the door and called the next group, who just so happened to be Luka's group. "Luka!" I cried as I hugged her and pecked her cheek.

"So? How was it?" she asked as she looked between the three of us.

"It was really fun, and it wasn't as nerve raking as it seemed." Rin smiled as we all waved goodbye, promising to meet up tomorrow to look at the casting call.

* * *

 **After School, Central Japan Elite School (Len's P.O.V.)**

We all met at the front door to look at the various list listed below the posters. We quickly looked at the list before actually reading it aloud.

 _King- Rin Kagamine_

 _Knight- Len Kagamine_

 _Prince- Kaito Shion_

 _Princess- Luka Megurine_

 _Bandit #1- Kagomae Ontario_

 _Bandit #2- (Random Name)_

 _Soldiers-_

 _~Yuki Ontario_

 _~(Fourteen other names that I don't want to make up ;D)_

"We all made it!" Rin cried as she hugged us all before Yuki and Kagomae came behind us.

"Oh look, it's the rule breakers." Yuki laughed before Luka spoke up.

"Hey guys...Have you looked at the list? You guys both made it." she smiled as they both shoved her out the way to look at the list.

"Bandit #1!?" Kagomae screamed as her sister followed.

"I'm only a solider?! I auditioned for the princess!"

"And I audition for the King _and_ the Knight!"

"Oops. Sorry." Rin and I both laughed as they both looked at us, red-faced.

"Rule breakers don't deserve lead roles. Especially when I lose my kiss with the prince to Megurine." Yuki growled as Kaito grew pale before blushing, as Luka blushed as well.

"The prince and princess..." Kaito started.

"Kiss?" we all finished as me and Rin looked at Kaito and Luka, who both turned away from each other.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Kaito will be mine." Yuki smiled as she pulled up his chin with her finger.

"In your fat dreams, Yuki. Bye." Kaito waved them away as we both shoved them out the building then took the back exit.

"We all made it." Luka smiled as we met up with Miku outside.

"Yeah! I'm definitely going." Miku smiled as we walked away. When we were out of hearing distance, I spoke up.

"Are we really doing the live broadcast after the play?" I asked as I looked up at Kaito, who smiled mischievously.

"Yep. The whole world's going to know."

* * *

 **Yeah guys! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update. Also...MY BIRTHDAY"S TOMMOROW! I'm so happy!**

 **A/N- I accidently deleted a chapter in this story. May or may not put it back.**

 **English Covers:**

 _ **Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!-**_ **watch?v=6IcLXDlfBoc**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	6. Playing With Vocaloid

**I DO NOT own Vocaloid (but I do own the picture this time. (I know, shocking))**

 **A/N- I'm switching P.O.V.'s a lot in this story, but it's easy to tell who's it is.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Playing With Vocaloid

 **6:30pm, Central Japan Middle School (Rin's P.O.V.)**

It was time for the play, and I was a nervous wreck backstage. I was standing with Kaito, Luka and my brother, avoiding the urge to look outside at all cost. "Rin. Why are you so nervous?" Len asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder, and used the other to fix his hair.

"Says you. You don't have that many lines. And I'll be fine, it's just last minute jitters."

"Well that's good. You two are on. Good luck." Kaito smiled as we both nodded and walked onstage as the music started.

* * *

 _Oh. How could they all die? Really a shame._  
 _3, 2, 1 Oh!_

King!  
 _What now?_  
Help!  
 _Oh what do you want?_  
They!  
 _Right.._  
They took the princess and won't give her back!  
 _Hero should..._  
Not exist.  
 _Hmm, got it!_  
Eh?  
 _No need to fear, you be the hero!_  
Set up let down!

 _Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock_  
 _of any old item to get you going!_  
 _Party on up and to get you pumped and fight_  
Oh tell me you're just kidding, right?  
 _Fine so ever if you're in trouble talk to the peasants, okay?_  
 _And with a smash go beat that boss down!_

Wait what now?  
 _Boast it and toast it and raise your all your glasses_  
 _Cuz they all know that I rule all the masses_  
And I'll just be here doing everything for their sake  
Thinking again, the bigger they are  
The harder they're overthrown  
 _One up and one up and throw up your hands now!_  
 _Partying hard just to watch them all bow down_  
Hold up a second, didn't hear this at enrollment  
My paid vacations are-? **DELETED DELETED**  
 _So now we're waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the beastly ol' ultimate boss_  
 _Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_  
 _Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land_  
 _Looking on, fighting from furthest point in the rear_  
 _Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear_

Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the "peasants" too  
Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule  
They're falling one by one around me and I'm flashing red  
I knew my levels just weren't high enough yet...  
 **Sorry but your party was wiped out completely, now you're dead**  
 **O God in heaven, why? Amen.**

 _Oh! How could they all die? Really a shame._  
 _But I guess I'll give you another try_  
 _"If at first you don't succeed!"_  
But my king!  
 _Don't like the name?_  
No!...This is insane.

 _Eeh?! Dead people don't have any right to complain!_

All we got in our castle's stock is really fine to keep us going  
Partying guys with crazy high levels  
 _Oh woah, that's pretty awesome, right?_  
But then again, I stress this one single thing that's ruling as we're dueling  
Nicely put - oh screw it they're a  
HUGE MORON

 _This I get now, humans just like fighting battles_  
 _And this just a thought_ (OK?)  
 _Say we need to work to better, work together?_  
Is this "The Game of Life" all again?!  
 _To reach the next level, you should probably get_  
 _Experience points, with a thousand, you're set_  
 _But maybe a backbone wouldn't hurt you to find_  
 _Don't you falter this time, this is it now, ok?_  
Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte  
All of these magicians used to get your way  
 _Calm and quietly I'm always smiling down at thee_  
 _But politely bragging away, I give my scepter a wave_  
Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, hold it!  
It's always this spell and it's spelling out "STUPID"  
 _It puts the mighty king into a mighty deep sleep_  
 _And just who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!_  
Hey I'm no hero, and I think I should add...wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!

 _Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_  
 _Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land_  
 _Moving on, fighting from furthest point in the front_  
 _Seeing approval ratings rocketing from one_! (WAIT. WHAT THE?)  
Fighting for views and always fighting for the money too  
Take a sec to think about what this king really rules  
They're falling one by one around me and you're red as flames  
 _How could they all be dying? Really a shame!_  
 _Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_  
Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands  
 **Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die**  
 **Scraping up what info on the evil we can find**  
And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do  
Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true  
 _I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again_  
 _But in the end I know I'm too weak to win_

* * *

Then the lights darkened again as the "narrator" came onstage and continued talking, though I only listened to my cue as they moved the throne, me sitting in it on the stage as Len enter stage right.

 _Knight (Len): Highness! You have a visitor._

 _King (Me): Where from?_

 _Knight (Len): A neighboring country of blue_

 _King (Me): Let him in._

Then Kaito walked from stage left like it was just practice, bright face and confident stride as he bowed in front of me like no one was in the audience.

 _Prince (Kaito): Good afternoon Sire._

 _King (Me): Same to you. State your business_

 _Prince (Kaito): I've come to rescue the princess_

 _King:_ _You think you have what it takes to rescue the princess?_

 _Prince: Yes sire. Please give me a chance and I will get the princess back. I'm begging you! I'll try my best._

 _King: Very well. (Turns to Solider) Solider, test this princeling. If he can't beat you, he's not ready._

 _Knight: Yes Highness_

(Setting Change)

 _Knight: I won't go lightly. Highness needs someone worthy to go rescue the princess. (Draws sword)_

 _Prince: Very well, but I Prince Kaito will not rest until I see the princess safe back in the castle with the king (Draws sword)_

 _Knight: Very well. Fight!_

 _(The KNIGHT and PRINCE fight until the prince knocks the solider on the ground and place a sword at his throat.)_

 _Prince: I believe we're done here_

 _King: Very well. You have access to go. Solider, prepare the best three horses in the castle._

 _Knight: Yes High...Wait, three?  
_

 _King: We're to accompany the prince while he travels._

 _Prince and Knight: Highness!? You're coming with us?_

 _King: I'm bored, so...why not. Now go!_

 _Knight: Yes Highness._

The stage lights dimmed as Len walked off stage, followed by me and Kaito. The rest of the play felt like nothing, until we got to the end.

 _Prince: Milady! Are you in here?_

 _Princess (Luka): I'm in here!_

 _(PRINCE looks around before seeing PRINCESS)_

 _Prince: Highness! She in here._

 _King: Good. Solider, open the door._

 _Knight: Yes Highness._

 _(KNIGHT opens door and PRINCESS comes out)_

 _Prince: Princess! It's good to see you safe again!_

 _Princess: Thank you Prince Kaito._

 _King: Our work is done. Thank you for helping rescue Princess Luka_

 _(KNIGHT and KING exit SL)_

Now was the big moment, Len and I eagerly waited backstage as they drew closer and closer, both of us ignoring what they were saying all together before we heard...

 _Princess: Yes._

Then they did it. The crowd went wilder, and I hugged Len as tight as I could. Then the lights had dimmed, and the two ran offstage. "Well, that was..." Kaito started as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sweet." I finished as they both blushed before we returned to our normal composure. "Now, down to business. Is the livestream ready?"

"Miku's doing the livestream from the audience. And it should start as soon as we walk onstage." Luka sighed nervously as the others walked off-stage, leaving the main cast to go last, which was us. We all walked onstage, smiles on our faces as we bowed before Len spoke through the microphone still sitting on his ear. "We would like to thank you all for coming tonight and supporting us."

"Now...I'm guessing you've heard of Vocaloid?" Kaito asked as the crowd cheered before Kaito spoke again. "Well...what if we told you Vocaloid was in this very room?"

"Don't believe us? Well, let's just go to the _Official Vocaloid Channel_ and see. Will you do the honors Rin?" he asked me as I ran behind the curtain and used the computer hooked up to the screen by the stage. I opened the official page and scrolled down to a certain song as Luka ran offstage, leaving Kaito and Len.

 **( watch?v=8QDv4jdom8E)**

Most of the audience was in shock by the time they finished, some in complete shock, others more disbelief than shock. Kaito and Len just stood there, out of breath after singing along with the screen behind them so the others could see the video. Len smiled before nodding towards me. "Have you figured it out yet?" he asked as some of the people in the audience simultaneously gasped before checking their phones and showing it around.

"So...words gotten around. Why not go again Len? You know...just for the fans." Kaito suggested as Luka pushed me on stage and Kaito ran off.

 **( watch?v=Q_qoAKd_eqA)**

After we finished, Luka and Kaito ran back onstage, Miku following before putting the camera in front of the stage, continuing the livestream. "So...as you now know, Vocaloid is just a bunch of students who go to the same school." Luka started as she looked at me.

"But...What about the rule going around the school?" I asked "innocently" as Len stepped in.

"With that rule...we'll have to disband Vocaloid I'm afraid." Len sighed as he and Kaito momentarily glared at Yuki and Kagomae, who were cowering behind the wing.

"Unless," Kaito started as he so gracefully brought Yuki and Kagomae onto the stage. "You could lose the rule." he whispered in Yuki's ear as she blushed. I knew what he was doing. Kaito was using his nature flare to try and win over Yuki, who had more power than Kagomae for this.

"Well...I don't know." she stuttered as Kagomae shot her a death glare.

"Sister! He's messing with your head. Don't trust him, they're continue Vocaloid whether we stop the rule or not. I looked at Len, who looked at me. He casually walked up to Kagomae and grabbed her hand.

"Why Kagomae? I don't think you want to try us. We will disband Vocaloid. And plus...the decisions final. We're livestreaming." he smiled as Kagomae hesitated.

"F-Fine! We'll break the rule! Anyone can talk to anyone!" both the sister cried as they ran offstage, Kaito and Len high-fiving, the three of us hugging.

"You heard it first Japan! You've met Vocaloid! Have a good night!" we all called in unison as everyone cheered, us reaching our ultimate goal all along.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


End file.
